User blog:Grc2003/Skylanders: The Ancient Core Chapter 1: Spyro's Bored
I am going to make an epic story called Skylanders: The Ancient Core! I don't want to spoil too much, but Kaos has gathered everything he's got for a full-force army, and the only way to stop him is to rebuild the Ancient Core. Of course, if you haven't played or seen Skylanders gameplay, you will not understand some of the story. Anyway, this is the first chapter, which is called Spyro's Bored. "What's wrong, Spyro?" asked Gill Grunt. "Nothing. That's the point. Ever since Kaos and Glumshanks got blasted away to who-knows-where, the Skylanders have nothing to do. The Mabu Defense Force is stopping attacks on Mabu villages, and the Greebles are being stopped by Snagglescale and his friends in Cloudbreak. For every enemy left, there's ten thousand that have been defeated. I can't even FIND so much as a Chompy!" said Spyro. "Well, the training room is finished. And I heard it's super challenging." said Gill Grunt. "All right!" said Spyro, flying over at two and a half times the speed of super cool, as Sharpfin would calculate. He headed for the Dread-Yacht, which, thanks to Sharpfin and Drobot, was now a labyrinth of rooms, some big, some small. The entrance to this labyrinth was heavily fortified: it had to recognize you as a Skylander or a friend of them. Spyro weaved between the Recruitment Room and the Monster Jail, where Bubba Greebs was locked up. Finally, after a long journey, he arrived at the Training Room, which was run by Snagglescale, Wheellock, and Avril. "So, you've come to test your skills, have you? Well you can select from a variety of challenges. Avril runs Time Attack and Puzzle Puzzler, Wheellock runs Score Mode and Ship Shooter, while I run Solo Survival and the Monster-Spawner." said Snagglescale. "Hmmmm . . . the Monster-Spawner sounds interesting. What do you do?" asked Spyro. "It's simple, really. All you have to do is select a group of monsters or create your own, then try defeating them all. Don't worry, they're only magic projections, and you regenerate after if you were defeated or lost health." said Snagglescale. "Gotcha." said Spyro, and he selected two of each Spell Punk (except Time Spell Punks), five Chompy Pods (one spitting Chompies, one Rustbuds, one Frostflowers, one Pastepetals, and the last Blitzbooms), fifteen Evilized Greebles, five Greeble Blunderbusses, five Mohawk Cyclopses, five Coldspear Cylopses, two Cyclops Sleetthrowers, fifteen Drow Lance Masters, and to top it all off, a Fire Geargolem. Spyro unleashed all his might on the enemies, flaming some, charging others, pounding even more, until he was down to one Lance Master. But then, Mesmeralda came running in. "Spyro! You have no idea how hard it was for me to get in here. I had to go all the way from the Frostfest Mountains, and believe me, it's hard. Then, I had to get Ghost Roaster to let me in, and I had to find my way through this maze! Okay, the point is: A while after you defeated me, I decided to get a job at a theater. But when I tried to find a theater to work at, Kaos tried to evilize me! So now I want to become a Skylander." said Mesmeralda. "WHAT?" exclaimed Wheellock, Snagglescale, and Avril all at once. "Okay, Mesmeralda. Just because you've decided to give up being a minion of Kaos, you can have a chance. But first, the Chief Skylanders have to vote." said Spyro, heading outside to find the Chief Skylanders, while swinging his tail quickly to defeat the Drow Lance Master. Category:Blog posts